Broken Wings, Broken Soul
by williewildcat
Summary: 2nd in the Family Verse- Follow up to Blessings of the Angels. A devastating attack by Azazel leaves Brooklyn's life in balance. Dean and Castiel fight to bring her back but something stalks Brooklyn's soul as Azazel as is well...
1. Deadly Surprise

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…..Again I want to thank everyone for all of the support!!!!

This is the next installment of the Family Verse!

* * *

"Alright you two time for your nap," Brooklyn knelt down beside Gabe and Rowan. The twins had grown up so fast and now they were three. Where had the last three years gone? It felt as if it was only yesterday they had come into the world and now they were talking and walking and exploring their ever growing world.

"No nap," Rowan pouted and jutted her bottom lip out.

"Sorry sweetie but if you don't get a nap you get grumpy later on."

Brooklyn picked up the toys putting them back in the toy box. Gabe watched his mother with the same intense eyes that his father had. He looked exactly like Castiel right then and there.

"Mama," Gabe stood up wanting her to hold him.

Brooklyn picked him up and took Rowan by the hand and headed down the hall. She was alone in the house but wasn't concerned as the devil's traps and protective barriers would keep them safe.

"Alright here we go," she put Rowan in her bed and kissed her on the forehead. Gabe was trying to climb in bed failing miserably. He cried out in frustration and kept trying until he stumbled back into Brooklyn's waiting arms.

"I've got you now my little angel," she helped him climb on his bed. Gabe grabbed his Sun Devil clutching it tight to his chest. He smiled sweetly at his mom as she rubbed her nose with his.

Brooklyn turned and kissed her daughter on the forehead feeling the small hand across her cheek.

"Sleep well my little shining star," she whispered to her daughter.

Brooklyn stood in the doorway watching her babies fall asleep. They were her life and reason for living now. Her whole world revolved around them.

"Goodnight my babies," she turned and quietly closed the door.

Brooklyn headed to the kitchen to make her tea which she always did when they took their nap. She put on the kettle and grabbed the mug and special brew that Markus compiled just for her. It helped to keep her balanced as she had now returned to hunting. The world was a much scarier place and she had to do whatever it took to protect her children.

The whistling of the kettle snapped her of her thoughts as she stood there. Brooklyn poured her water and sat down to read from John's journal. She was amazed at how much he had learned and knew and the detailed entries were amazing to say the least.

As she continued reading Brooklyn got the feeling she wasn't alone in the house. A dark presence rushed over her soul as the angel part of her sensed the evil closing in. Slowly she lift her head and scanned the kitchen and living room to find she was the only in either. Quietly she rose from her chair and stalked down the hall. Brooklyn grabbed a shotgun from her room checking it then arming it.

She peeked in to find Gabe and Rowan still asleep. The devil's traps and Solomon's key still tight and undisturbed. The hunter had also placed hex bags in the pillows of each child ensuring the demons and other evil being wouldn't pick up their presence.

Slowly Brooklyn crept down the hall keeping the firearm level with her eyes. She slowed her breathing feeling her heart continue to pound hard inside her chest. The faint traces of sulfur stung her nose and eyes. A demon had managed to break through the safeguards and was now in her home.

"Shit," she muttered beneath her breath as she silently called for Castiel and wished she had the Colt in her hands.

The nauseous smell of rotten eggs grew stronger as the hunter neared the living room freezing at the corner just out of sight of the demonic intruder.

Azazel flipped through the journal admiring John's work. It seemed the hunter had been rather obsessed in finding him for over 20 years. He paused mid page and looked up to where Brooklyn was hiding. He grinned as the hunter's scent filled the air. Yellow Eyes had come for the twins as Damon had failed. Well Azazel was not going to accept failure as an option. His father wanted the twins and the twins he would have.

"Now darlin I know you're hiding around that corner over there. Now why don't you come on out and show that pretty little face to me?"

Brooklyn whipped from around the corner keeping the gun trained on Azazel. Her grey eyes were hard and cold and her body tense. The hunter was ready for a fight.

"How the Hell did you get in here?" Azazel chuckled as if he was recalling some inside joke.

"Now darlin devil's traps and those other grade school art projects will stop lower demons but not me. You gotta have a little more than just scribbling on the walls."

Brooklyn felt her jaw tighten to the point it had started turning painful. Her grip on the gun was steady but both knew rock salt wouldn't kill demons. Azazel stepped around the table letting his fingers scorch the pages of the journal. Brooklyn stepped back retreating towards the office where the Colt was locked away in the hidden wall safe.

Azazel's sinister grin widened as he tailed Brooklyn. The hunter was trapped and the Colt was just outside her reach. Brooklyn knew she had to lead him away from the bedroom and away from her babies. The bastard would have to get through her first and she wasn't about to go down quietly.

"I want the twins, darlin or rather my father wants them. You see your precious Gabe and Rowan have powers beyond your wildest dreams and my father just cannot pass such power up. You understand right?"

"Go the Hell," she spat with acid in her voice.

"Been there and done that darlin," Brooklyn turned to run but Azazel cut her off.

The demon waved his hand sending Brooklyn against the wall. The gun was ripped from her hands by a violent unseen force. She struggled to get up finding her body being thrusted up and pinned against the wall. She couldn't move or breathe. The air in the throat was cut off like an invisible hand was tightening around her throat.

Azazel now stood before her shaking his finger at the hunter.

"Now that was unnecessary, Brooklyn. I know beyond that door over there are your precious children. But it seems someone else has put some rather repulsive traps and incantations around that room."

Castiel, she thought to herself. Her angel had the foresight to add extra protection.

"So now you are going to go in there and hand over the twins."

Brooklyn snarled at the demon in defiance.

"You are out of your fucking mind," she hissed through gritted teeth.

Azazel's face darkened at the hunter's defiance. Brooklyn felt the air rush around her as she was being thrown around the room slammed against walls, furniture and glass. The warm sticky trickles of blood coated her face blinding her in one eye. Her arm wouldn't move and throbbed in an excruciating pain. It hurt to breathe or even attempt to take a breath.

The demon was just getting started.

He twisted his wrist watching Brooklyn double over in pain. The sickening sound of ribs cracking then breaking was music to his ears. If the bitch wouldn't give the twins up then she would suffer dearly. Azazel turned his wrist again watching Brooklyn's shirt turn crimson and shred under unseen claws. Brooklyn felt as if her heart was being ripped apart from the inside out.

The burning in her chest turned into a raging inferno within her body. Azazel watched with a sickening pleasure as the hunter suffered under his hand. But it wasn't enough.

With several short hard claps, Brooklyn's head was violently slammed back and forth against the wall. But the demon wasn't satisfied. He wanted her dead.

With a palm spread open before him, Azazel swept it in front of him jerking the gravely wounded hunter to the center of the room with arms and legs spread out. The demon raised the open hand levitating Brooklyn off the floor. Her arms and legs dangled lifelessly as she felt her mind turning black and void. Suddenly he got an idea.

"I think I should leave a small gift for Dean and Castiel, a fiery gift."

Brooklyn's limp body was slammed against ceiling as she was now incoherent and hovering somewhere between life and death.

"_Incendia of Abyssus quod brimstone exorior pro mihi ut EGO dedi sursum a vitualamen of viscus quod cruor" _(Fire of Hell and brimstone I offer a sacrifice of flesh and blood)

The midsection of her body slowly started splitting open allowing blood to spill freely from the wound. The flames slowly appeared surrounding the offering on the ceiling.

_"Take meus vitualamen…." _(Take my offering)

The violent force slammed Azazel against the wall stopping him from finishing the incantation. His yellow eyes saw his attacker.

Castiel stood with hands in two tight fists and cold angry eyes. The blue hues darkened until they were nearly black as the angel shook with a deadly fury.

"Castiel what a pleasant surprise," the demon grinned only infuriating the angel even more. Castiel looked up hearing the screams of his son and daughter coming from behind the bedroom door. Azazel saw the brief flash of worry in the angel's eyes sensing his chance.

Castiel felt the blow as his vessel was thrown across the room. Azazel was on the angel fisting his hand in the angel's dark hair.

"Now now now angel boy if you think pulling an exorcism out of your overcoat's gonna do the trick, think again."

The angel wrapped his fingers around the strong grip of the demon fighting to pry away the vise like grip. Azazel laughed cruelly at Castiel's struggles and smacked his hand on the angel's forehead.

_"Res of lux lucis quod quicumque est divinus vado tergum quo vos sedeo ex. EGO iacio vos ex is letalis orbis…" _(Being of light and all that is divine go back to where you resided from. I cast you from this mortal coil)

Castiel felt the pull beginning within his soul. He battled to stay inside his vessel seeing Brooklyn still on the floor with a pool of blood forming beneath her. His children needed him and Dean needed him. But the pull grew stronger until he felt the last few threads keeping him inside the human. The angel felt the thin strands breaking apart as the last one grew taught and stretched.

"Hey!" Sam appeared with the Colt in his hand. Azazel dropped the angel and sneered at the hunter.

"Sam Winchester my former protégé," Azazel growled before vanishing before Sam's eyes.

It took a second for the hunter to comprehend what had just happened. Azazel had managed to compromise the barriers and nearly shipped Castiel back to Heaven.

"Cas are you alright?" Castiel opened his eyes with a blank expression on his face.

The angel turned his head to where Brooklyn lay bleeding and at death's doorstep.

"Brook!" Sam saw she was badly injured and unresponsive. He quickly checked finding signs of life in the form of a very faint pulse. He called for help as Castiel was still in shock. Sam then heard the screams of his niece and nephew coming from their room.

"The kids," he gasped. But he couldn't leave Brooklyn.

"Brook if you can hear me just fight alright? Fight to live! Gabe and Rowan need you!"

Just then he felt the presence of Gabriel behind him. The sight of his daughter broken and battered ripped his heart in two.

"My daughter," the Messenger dropped to his knees. He could feel how broken her body truly was. Gabriel felt as if his own body had been shattered and broken.

The sirens wailed as the ambulance had finally arrived. Sam and Gabriel stood back as the paramedics worked on Brooklyn and tended to Castiel. Though he was an angel, Castiel was still reeling in shock over the violent attack on his beloved hunter.

"Gabe, the twins…." Gabriel and Sam hurried down the hall.

Gabe and Rowan were up and screaming wildly at the top of their tiny lungs. Gabriel gathered Rowan as Sam collected Gabe.

"They know what happened," Gabriel said sadly. He wiped away Rowans tears from her beet red face. She was no longer screaming but was still crying against her grandfather. Sam picked up Gabe's plush devil seeing it help calm him down.

"I know Gabe, something bad happened to Mom," Sam kissed the top of his head.

Castiel was now seated on the couch as the paramedics were wheeling out the stretcher with Brooklyn on it. Her face was battered and bruised with one eye swollen shut. Her neck was secure in a brace and an IV was already running through her body.

Gabriel and Sam saw the hunter's still body and tried to turn away but the twins saw their mother and immediately bawled at the heartbreaking sight. Gabriel and Sam turned away the distraught pair not wanting them to see any more.

"Sam what happened?"

"Azazel," was all he said.

"Sam ride with Brooklyn to the hospital. I will summon Chayyiel and the others."

Sam handed Gabe to the archangel and rushed out to the ambulance. Castiel could only watch with a heavy heart as she was carried away.

He couldn't stop the demon as he felt like his powers had been bound keeping him from saving her.

"Castiel," Gabriel stood behind him with the twins in his arms. The angel reached out for his son pressing him tightly to his chest.

"Chayyiel!" Gabriel called out.

* * *

Dean was on his way home from work when the ambulance raced by. At that exact moment his phone went off.

"Sam?"

"Dean, you need to meet me at the hospital," he chocked through the tears.

"What, what happened?!"

"It's Brooklyn," was all Sam could say before Dean slammed his phone shut and turned the Impala around. He didn't care that the tires were screeching or smoking as he whipped the car around and headed back south. The speedometer reached 75 as he raced along the interstate towards the hospital.

* * *

**As I said this was going to be darker and sad and angsty! Reviews are love!!!**


	2. A Life In The Balance

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…Again I want to thank everyone for all of the support as it means the world to me!!

Alauralen- Thank you for the review and encouraging support!

* * *

Dean burst through the hospital doors looking around frantically for someone, anyone that would tell him just what the Hell was going on! His mind focused on finding the triage then demand answers.

The poor nurse at the desk was the victim of Dean's anguish. She looked up to find the angry young man staring down at her.

"Where's Brooklyn DeTaurius?! I was told she was brought here. Where is she?! Is she alright?!"

"Sir, please calm down and tell me your relationship to her."

"Relationship?! Why the Hell do you need to do that?!"

The nurse remained calm but could clearly see Dean was agitated and not thinking clearly as he continued demanding answers from her.

"Sir, we only disclose that information to immediate family. Now are you a brother or husband?"

"She's the mother of my daughter! Does that fucking count?!" The hunter's anger rising even faster the longer he stood there having small talk with Nurse Ratchett.

"Sir, if you do not calm down I will have to ask you to leave."

By now Dean was teetering dangerously on the brink of a total meltdown right in the middle of the hospital. Nurse Betty wasn't exactly working with him and worst of all he didn't know if Brooklyn was alright or what!

"Look, all I want to know is if she is alright! Please, I'm begging you just tell me something, anything even if it's just letting me know if she's alive."

His eyes welled up with tears as his hands gripped the edge of the counter tight causing his knuckles to turn white. As the nurse started to tell him she couldn't, a hand was placed upon his shoulder.

"Dean," the hunter spun around to find Castiel standing there along with Brady and Sam.

"Cas, where's Brook? Please tell me is she alright?"

The angel's eyes betrayed him as Dean saw what he needed to see in those sorrow laced sapphire pools.

"No," he shook his head in denial.

"Dean, wait," Castiel squeezed his fingers tighter digging into Dean's shoulder and flesh, "She's not dead."

"Well what room is she in?! Can we see her?! Where are the twins!?"

Castiel took a ragged breath and guided the hunter towards the waiting room.

* * *

The surgeons worked tirelessly to relieve the swelling of Brooklyn's brain. A small portion of her skull had been removed to relieve the mounting pressure on her skull and brain. Her vitals were steady but it didn't allow the surgeons or nurses to breathe any easier. Her face was now swollen to the point she was barely recognizable by anyone that knew her. Internal injuries had caused massive internal bleeding threatening to fill into her lungs and drown her on the table.

The hunter's breathing was now being assisted by a respirator, pushing air in and out of her weakened lungs. The steady beep of the heart monitor was interrupted by several alarms going off as her heart rate dropped and pulse plummeted. The paddles yanked out and charged within seconds.

"Clear!" The doctor hollered as he placed the paddles on her chest.

Brooklyn's body arched up then back on the operating table. The continuous buzz of the monitor filled the room.

"Shit! Clear!" He pressed the paddles back on her body watching as her pale lifeless form jolted then went still.

Beep, beep, beep went the monitor as they had a heart beat once again.

"Alright, let's get her taken care of," the surgeon barked.

* * *

Dean could only sit there numbly as Castiel comforted him.

"She's in surgery but the neurosurgeon and surgeon are two of the best around, Dean," Sam offered a few words of comfort. But they fell upon deaf ears as Dean continued to feel nothing and hear nothing.

"I should've done a better job, Cas. I thought everything I put up was going to be strong enough to protect her and our babies. But I was wrong."

"No Dean, I couldn't save her. Azazel was too strong and I couldn't stop him from hurting her…"

The angel felt what humans called tears filling his eyes before falling onto Dean's jacket. Castiel felt responsible for her fighting to live as he had been unable to fight back against Azazel. He had felt weak and helpless as he could only watch the demon continue making his hunter suffer. His heart was heavy in his chest, feeling everything tightening up around his heart.

Several grueling hours had passed before Brooklyn was wheeled out of surgery and into ICU. The monitor continued beeping steadily as the respirator sustained a steady intake and outtake of air. Tubes ran into her body streaming in fluids and antibiotics to ward off infection. She was a sorry sight indeed as where a vibrant hunter should be was a frail weak shadow instead.

Sam and Brady had left to find some coffee for Dean and Castiel when the surgeon and neurosurgeon stepped in.

"I'm Doctor Ross and this Doctor Benton," Dean pulled away from Castiel and looked through bleary blood shot eyes. The hunter wiped away the tears and sniffled hard before standing.

"I'm Dean and this is Cas," Dean gestured at the angel who looked down at the floor. The doctors noticed the dark haired man remaining quiet and withdrawn from the others.

"We need to talk to you about Brooklyn. She's stable for now and in ICU."

"Can we….Can we see her?" Dean's voice cracked.

"You can but you may not recognize her. She suffered a great deal of severe injuries but we are worried about the trauma to her head. We had to cut away a piece of her skull to relieve the swelling and pressure. We had to resuscitate Brooklyn suffered massive internal injuries as well and we will not know what the total extent of the damage to her body until she wakes up or if she wakes up."

"No, Brook is going to wake up! Just watch doc she'll wake up! Brook's a fighter and she has two small babies at home depending on her!"

Dean's sorrow was replaced by anger at the doctor's words that she may never wake up.

"Mr. Copeland, I can assure that Brooklyn is fighting with everything she has to live but you must also be realistic about the situation as well."

"Well we aren't giving up on her!" Dean declared.

Castiel finally looked up at the hunter with watery sapphire eyes. And nodded slowly at the two physicians.

"We will keep you informed if there are any changes in her condition," Doctor Ross said before leaving the two men alone once again.

"Dean…." Castiel quietly called out.

The hunter looked down seeing a despondent angel cowering in her seat.

"What if she doesn't wake up?"

Dean squatted down and firmly held the angel's shaking shoulders, forcing him to look squarely in the hunter's flashing emerald depths.

"Cas, don't you think that. Don't you ever think that! Brook will wake up and our family will be stronger than ever!"

Castiel just nodded and let Dean wrap his arms around him.

"It's gonna be alright, Cas."

Overwhelming guilt consumed the angel as he quietly sobbed in the hunter's arms.

* * *

Brooklyn woke up and looked around the room. Rubbing her eyes, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and hopped on her feet. The tile was cold against her feet as she entered the hallway. Staff members rushed around tending to patients and co workers alike. Brooklyn found it strange that not a single staff member had stopped to wonder why she was walking around out of bed. Rounding the corner, she headed further down the hall until she reached the triage desk.

"Excuse me," the nurse ignored the copper haired hunter. Brooklyn was taken aback by the blatant disregard of her presence.

"Hellooooooo," she waved her hand in front of the nurse noticing she didn't so much as bat an eye.

"Hey! Earth to Nurse Betty!" Brooklyn snapped her fingers in a hard rapid manner as it dawned on her that the nurse didn't see her.

"What the Hell is going on here?!" Panic set in and Brooklyn raced back down the hall. The staff carried on around her as she reached the door to her room. The sight that greeted her slate hues hurled her into a state of shock.

Covering her mouth with her hand, Brooklyn slowly stepped in unsure of whether or not she was dreaming all of this.

"Please someone wake me up," she pleaded. At that exact second, Dean and Castiel both entered and nearly collapsed at the state their hunter was in.

"Cas, oh my god…." Dean leaned on the angel for support as they reached the edge of her bed. The machines connected to her body were keeping her alive and breathing for the time being. Tubes ran from her arms to the monitors and respirator. The IV line dripped continuously along with another bag with live saving antibiotics.

Brooklyn watched as her angel and hunter took a side and observed the heartbreaking expressions taking shape upon their faces. Dean didn't wipe away the tears and allowed them to fall to the sheet of bed. Castiel couldn't even bear to look at her seeing what Azazel had did to her.

"Oh no," she whispered.

"Cas! Dean! Can you guys hear me? I'm right here! Look over here please!?!? It's me Brook!"

Brooklyn was screaming at the top of her lungs at this point but Dean and Castiel didn't hear her. She could only stand and watch as Dean attempted to reach out to his hunter.

"Brook, it's me Dean. I know you can hear me in there somewhere. Listen, you need to fight this. Cas and I are not going to let you die. Rowan and Gabe need their mom back and Cas and I need you too. Just please come back to us," Dean rested his head against her pillow. His hand caressed her black and yellowed cheek. He cringed at the feel of the tender swollen skin and found himself looking away.

She watched as her beloved angel forced his head up and look at her. He took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Brook, it's me Cas. I'm sorry I couldn't save you and you have to lay here fighting to wake up. I hope you can forgive me for not being there when you needed me the most."

"Cas what the Hell are you talking about!? Azazel played dirty! You are not at fault! Dean slap some sense into him please!?"

Brooklyn couldn't believe what she was hearing! Her angel, the father of her son Gabe, was blaming himself for this.

She felt Sam and Brady enter and pause in the doorway.

"Sam! Brady! Hey over here you two!"

She leapt in front of them but they continued gazing sadly at the two men. Dean looked up at Cas and saw his face buried in her pillow.

"Cas, it wasn't your fault. Why won't you see that?"

Brooklyn chimed in, "Castiel! You need to wake the Hell up!"

The angel remained still and Brooklyn was about fed up with this.

"Why can't anyone hear me?!?" Out of anger she took aim at a glass of water that was on the counter and felt her palm launch the glass in mid air and shatter on the floor spilling shards and water.

"Whoa, I so Swazyed that!"

Immediately everyone looked up shocked at the mess below as the lights started flickering on and off. The crushing force made Brooklyn drop to her knees and cry out in pain. Around her the lights flickered as a cold sinking feeling filled the room. Brooklyn stood to see the doctors and filling in as her heart had stopped once again.

Dean and Castiel watched as the tears continued running down their faces. Sam and Brady also had tears cascading down their faces. The bright light filled the room as a white form materialized above her body. The pain jolted her body again but this time she battled against it and reached out surprised she could touch it. The brief contact resulted in an explosive bolt of power and fury throwing Brooklyn across the room and out in the hall. The thing had vanished and the quiet beeping from the monitors started back up once again.

Brooklyn reentered the room and looked at her angel.

"Cas, something's here but I'm not going to let it get me though. I think it's a spirit since I can touch it, I can vanquish it too."

Castiel suddenly felt compelled to look over directly where Brooklyn was standing. The angel felt a pulling sensation at his soul and he slowly walked to the corner. His bright blue eyes squinted hard as he could sense something powerful right in front of his face.

"That's it Cas, I'm right here," Brooklyn reached out for his hand hoping he could feel her presence.

But just then a dark malevolent force hurled her away from her beloved angel, slamming her against the hallway.

"Now darlin did you really think it was going to be that easy?"

Azazel sneered as he stood over her with bright yellow eyes gleaming in the bright hospital lights.

* * *

**Alright next update soon!!! Thank you again for the support!!!**


	3. Not The Only One

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again I want to thank everyone out there for reading and reviewing as the supports means a great deal to me!

* * *

Brooklyn stood up against the wall as the demon got within inches of her face. Azazel grinned as he had the hunter right where he wanted her.

"Oh now darlin don't even think you can reach out and touch someone in this case a certain angel. If you haven't figured it out by now you're on the other side of the looking glass."

Brooklyn flattened her body even more but Azazel slapped each hand alongside her head causing her to yelp out.

"You can kill me but Lucifer will never get my babies! Dean and Cas will fight all of you to the bitter end."

Azazel merely chuckled. "Such strong words coming from someone who was just visited by a reaper," he saw her eyes go wide at the name of the thing that was hovering over her body.

"That's right darlin, a reaper tried to pay you a visit but you scared it off. It seems they don't like being interrupted when working."

"Well too bad for it because I don't plan on going anywhere," she spat with every ounce of venom she had.

Brooklyn looked down seeing her breath as the chill filled the hallway once again. The white form materialized once again over her body. Azazel looked over then rushed past the still figures of the hunters and angel.

"Not today," the demon's eyes glowed yellow as he waved a hand banishing the reaper. Azazel watched as the group had rallied around the injured hunter, relieved her heart was still beating. The demon focused his sharp liquid pools on the angel Castiel.

"Well if it isn't Angel Boy? Aw such a pity there Cassie you can't help your little girlfriend. But don't you worry that pretty little head of yours now as I'm gonna be taking good care of her for you and that little hunter over there."

Castiel felt it again but this time it was the presence of evil instead of the warmth and calm he had previously experienced. The angel turned and stared directly at the demon. His bright sapphire eyes darkened as he continued to stare harder. Azazel felt the divine power piercing through the veil that separated the living and dead.

"Azazel," he whispered. Dean's head jerked up at the name of Yellow Eyes.

"Where Cas?"

"On the other side…." He growled.

"Cas! Cas thank god you know something's up!" Brooklyn shouted out before taking off in a dead run towards her hunter and angel. Before Azazel could react Brooklyn reached Castiel and Dean racing through their bodies and through the bed where she lay.

Dean and Castiel felt the burst of energy run through them both. It was pure and bright and familiar at the same time. They exchanged stunned glances seeing each had experienced the same phenomenon at the same moment.

As the two tried to comprehend what had just happened, Gabriel and Chayyiel appeared and in their arms were Gabe and Rowan.

"They wouldn't eat or sleep. They continued crying out for Brook," Gabriel said sadly.

"Mama," Gabe saw Brooklyn's broken body but he could still sense it was her.

Castiel shook his head and took his son from the Messenger.

"Daddy…..Mama," Gabe pointed at Brooklyn. Castiel sat down beside the bed allowing his son to touch her hand.

"Mama wake up!" Gabe smacked her hand. Still Brooklyn remained silent.

"She's sleeping, Gabe. Mommy's sleeping," Castiel whispered as the tears fell down his face again. Dean picked up Rowan so she could see Brooklyn. The little one peered down at the battered swollen face then looked up at Dean.

"Mama?" The tiny emerald pools reflected confusion.

"Mommy's sleeping Rowan," Dean kissed her forehead.

Rowan touched Brooklyn's fingers sensing something was wrong with her mother. She couldn't say it with conventional means but tried nonetheless.

"Mommy sick?"

"Yeah baby, Mommy's sick, real sick. The doctors are doing all they can to make her better."

Rowan looked back up at Dean as he battled to keep his emotions hidden from his daughter. Her bottom lip jutted out as she reached out for his face. The tears that had threatened to spill over started falling down his face.

"Daddy don't cwy…." Her little voice squeaked.

Brooklyn could only watch as her babies tried and tried to get her to wake up only to be greeted with silence. Azazel chuckled from across the room as he spotted the twins in their fathers' arms.

"Well now the archangel and Cherubim saved me a trip, how thoughtful of them."

Brooklyn tensed up and drew her hands into two perfect fists. She marched towards the demon and with all the rage and anger gathering in her belted Azazel across the jaw. The demon cried out as the contact of her flesh to his unholy body created a bright flash, vanquishing Yellow Eyes. Brooklyn knew it probably wasn't for good but still it bought her some time.

"Hey why won't anyone look at me or talk to me?!"

The anguished voice boomed through the halls. Brooklyn turned around and felt compelled to follow the pained screams as they continued to get louder. Slowly she proceeded out the hall, weary that Azazel may pop back up from his little trip. As she rounded the stairs she spotted a man turning in circles and running his fingers over his face and head. He was about Dean's height with slightly tan skin and hair that was very close cropped bordering on bald. His eyes scanned the stairwell and hallways until the landed on Brooklyn.

"Oh thank god you can see me!"

"Well yeah of course I can. Would I be talking to you if I didn't?" Brooklyn sat down beside him thankful someone could actually see her.

"Well I'm Brooklyn by the way," she offered her hand to him. The man took it and she was amazed at how warm and solid it felt around hers.

"I'm Caleb," Caleb's mouth curled up into a small smile as he hugged his knees tightly against his chest. Brooklyn noticed the haunted expression in the man's eyes as he stared down at the stairs before him.

"Am I dead Brooklyn?" He lifted his head and looked straight into her eyes. Brooklyn watched as the haunted expression was replaced by fear and uncertainty.

"No, neither one of us have really crossed over, yet."

Caleb nodded and stood up. He extended his hand to Brooklyn and the hunter accepted as they walked down the halls trying to comprehend what was happening to them. The two lost souls continued to walk down the hall going unnoticed by those in the world of the living. Caleb stopped at an open door and sadly peered into it.

"Please tell me this is a really bad dream and I can't wake up."

The hunter looked in to find Caleb in a hospital bed. Sitting beside him was a woman who Brooklyn suspected was his wife judging by the way she held his hand and talked to him in hushed tones.

"It's not a dream Caleb. Tell me have you heard of an out of body experience before?"

Caleb snorted and looked over at her as if she was crazy.

"Uh no and what are you some kind of New Age follower?"

"Caleb, do I look like I'm messing around with tarot cards while listening to Yanni? Look, the concept isn't new and has been around since the times of Babylon."

"Sorry," he answered with a low regretful tone then focused his attention back to the people on the bed.

"It started with an upset stomach that turned out to be my gall bladder. I don't understand it's such a routine procedure. Why are we here stuck in some limbo?"

"You wanna know the truth? I believe it's happening to us, Caleb. It means a body is hovering close to death."

Caleb looked down at her then at his wife as she remained in the same rigid position.

"Are we going to die?" He whispered.

"No, not if I can do anything about it," Brooklyn replied.

Castiel and Dean kept vigil by Brooklyn's bed while Rowan and Gabe slept peacefully in their arms. Dean felt 50 years older as his mind body and spirit were drained from the mental and physical anguish of the last day. He was finding it harder and harder to find the strength his daughter needed him to have. But Dean couldn't let Rowan or Gabe down.

The angel looked over seeing how old Dean appeared in the hard plastic chair. It was heart wrenching that years were robbed from his strong features leaving an embattled form. His own body was tired and needed rest but he feared drifting off to sleep. Castiel couldn't shake the feeling that it was Brooklyn trying to reach out to him, warn him even. But he had felt Azazel's presence which caused him to wrap his arms tighter around Gabe.

Gabriel remained beside the angel, refusing to leave his daughter's side. The Messenger continued to hold her hand feeling the coolness against the warmth of his vessel's hand. He felt as if he had let her down as well.

* * *

"You know for someone that's facing down Death, you sure are taking all of this really well. I mean I was freaking out inside when I realized what was going on. My babies couldn't hear me, my father and Dean didn't sense me. But my angel, he did."

Brooklyn smiled as she thought of her angel.

"Well I did at first, yes. But then I realized I had no other option and that what happens happens. It's fate ya know?"

"Well this where you and I are in disagreement. You always have a choice no matter what the stakes. You can either lie down belly up and surrender or keep fighting like Hell. And me, I'm going to keep fighting like Hell to the bitter end. My babies, they need me. My family needs me."

Caleb watched the cold steel determination leak into her full grey hues. But the barrage of doctors and nurses rushing down the hall caught their attention.

"What the Hell's going on?" Brooklyn wondered before taking off to follow the charging physicians.

She reached the room hearing the machines beeping erratically and staff shouting and barking orders as they fought to save a man on the bed. The doctor used the paddles as another continued shoving ice bags around the body in a last ditch effort to cool the overheating body down. Brooklyn caught movement above the man and once again the white form that had hovered over her was reaching out and touched the man's forehead with a single finger. She watched as the exact moment they touched the man died.

Brooklyn couldn't react fast enough as a bright ball of light flashed and vanished into the figure. She turned and backed into the hall but before she could take a single step forward a powerful blow from behind slammed her against the triage.

"Well hello darlin. Did ya miss me?" Azazel materialized.

"About as much as hemorrhoid on my ass," Brooklyn spat back.

The demon looked over seeing the staff covering the recently deceased man with a sheet and calling the time of death.

"Hmm, I see the reaper paid a visit."

"Well aren't you the regular Sherlock," she gripped the counter edge to support her as she rose.

"I don't know what you did darlin but damn what a rush."

"You wanna another go?" Brooklyn felt her anger rising again. The same power and energy that was present before was quickly resonating through her as she faced off against the demon.

"Give me your best shot," Azazel taunted the hunter. Brooklyn knew he stood in her way which only made the demon grin even wider.

* * *

**Next update soon!! Thank you again!!**


	4. Revelations

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…Again thank you everyone out there for all of the reading and supportive comments!!

* * *

Sorry about the delay as yesterday was a bear to say the least!

"Well darlin are you going to tap me on the chin like you did last time or perhaps something a bit harder?"

Brooklyn narrowed her eyes allowing the source within fill her soul. The demon's sneer no longer plastered on his face as the hunter's eyes started to glow a rich blue green hues.

"What the Hell's going on?" The demon whispered, "This isn't supposed to happen!"

"Oh but it is," Brooklyn flashed a dangerous smile.

Castiel watched as Gabe continued touching Brooklyn's arm as if the sensation of his tiny fingers brushing against her would revive her.

"Daddy, Mommy no wake up."

"No Mommy's still sleeping," the angel said sadly as he ran his fingers through his son's thick dark hair. Castiel felt his arms encircle his little angel tighter refusing to let him go.

"Mommy," Gabe suddenly lifted his head up and craned his neck towards the doorway. Castiel and Dean both stared at the empty entrance.

"Mommy," Rowan started alongside her brother. Her eyes brightened and remain trained on the door.

"Cas, what's going on? What are they seeing?"

"I don't know Dean," the angel rose and cautiously approached the door. Gabriel held his grandson tight as Castiel stepped out in the doorway. The second the angel made it out in the corridor, the unseen wave struck Castiel.

* * *

Brooklyn continued hurling blow after blow against Azazel letting her anger guide the way. Yellow Eyes attempted to block her punches and kicks but her fists and feet sidestepped his feeble attempts. His head snapped back breaking his host's neck as her heel struck the bottom of his chin. Her body radiated with a soft blue glow which frightened Azazel for the first time since he had Fallen.

The demon stood and wiped away the blood from his mouth and nose as he realized what was happening.

"Well why didn't I see this before? You've tapped into your angel mojo darlin," his eyes burned a sulfuric yellow at the revelation.

Brooklyn remained tight lipped but closed in on the demon ready to take aim only this time to ship him back to Hell. Her lips moved with silent fluidity as the exorcism incantation flowed with flawless certainty. Azazel cried out at the painful pulling that started deep within his belly then latched into the rest of his being like the talons of a raptor.

"No! You're not getting rid of me that easily!" Azazel shouted through the blinding pain.

Brooklyn continued chanting in Enochian tongues unaware that Azazel was slowly regaining control over his host. He laughed like a hyena as he broke against the tight wall the invocation had wrapped around him. Brooklyn was violently hurled back and landed against the cold tile floor with a loud smack. She sat up to see Azazel casually wiping off the sleeves of his jacket. A hint of arrogance swirled around the demon as he smirked at the hunter.

"I told you darlin you weren't getting rid of me that easily," Azazel pulled back the jacket sleeve exposing the brand on his host's wrist.

"This time I came prepared after that last little banishing act you pulled," he grabbed Brooklyn by the neck and lifted her up off the floor. Her toes brushed the slick floor as she tried prying the death like grip Azazel held on her throat. Movement behind the demon caught her attention and it was then she saw her angel.

"Cas!" She choked her angel's name.

The scream caused him to wince in pain as it played in a continuous loop over and over in his mind. He looked up seeing the faint outlines of two shadowy figures in the hallway. He didn't have to second guess the identity of the shadow that was kicking and struggling.

"Brook," Dean rushed out with Rowan in his arms.

"Cas, what is it!? You called out for Brooklyn."

Rowan narrowed her eyes as she could see the two figures as solid as the staff and doctors around them. She struggled and squirmed in her father's arms as her face became beet red.

"Mama! Weave my mommy awone!" She cried out.

Azazel dropped Brooklyn and spun around to see the bright aura swirling around Rowan.

"You little angelic brat!" The demon lifted a hand ready to destroy the daughter of Dean Winchester.

"You leave my daughter alone!" Brooklyn stood up behind Azazel and clasped her hand squarely on his shoulder. The flap of wings sent chills down his spine and made the blood running through his veins as cold as ice. Her eyes burned like two icy green blue flames and burned into the back of the demon's head.

"Since I can't exorcise your sorry ass, I'll just have to ship your sorry ass far far away," Brooklyn started reciting the invocation once again and this time Azazel was banished in a bright flash of light.

The blinding pain vanished from the angel's body as Rowan instantly calmed back down. Castiel turned around seeing Rowan looking back at him.

"Daddy Cas," Castiel opened his arms and collected his little star.

Brooklyn watched as her angel comforted her daughter as Dean wrapped his arms around them both. She wanted to reach out and tell them everything would be alright, that she was right there with them.

"Mommy," Rowan whispered before falling asleep.

Brooklyn swallowed hard and battled back her tears.

"I'm right here baby, I'm right here," she whispered back.

"I wish you could see me. I miss you Gabe and your daddies so much."

* * *

Sam and Brady hurried down the hallway with a paper bag tucked neatly under Sam's arm. He had gotten an idea after the glass being smashed on its own. They saw Dean Cas with Rowan standing out in the hallway when they reached the room.

"Dean Cas we have an idea."

Sam pulled out the Ouija board and placed on the floor. Castiel peered at the item hesitant to use it.

"Sam are you sure this is wise?"

"Well after the strange things going on I would say it's Brook trying to get out attention."

Rowan and Gabe looked down at the item with piqued curiosity. Gabe held the pointer in his hands as Rowan looked at the letters and numbers on the board.

"I would say Rowan and Gabe are all for this, Cas," Brady pointed out.

Dean wasn't all for the idea either.

"A Ouija board? Sam are you out of your damn mind?!"

Brooklyn was standing behind Dean wishing she could smack him upside his head.

"Dean Jonathan Winchester! If I could touch you I would bitch slap you!"

Dean felt a slight chill and shook it off as nerves. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly and took a seat in front of the board.

"Fine, I'll play along," he placed his fingers lightly on the pointer.

Brooklyn sat down opposite the hunter and placed her fingers on the pointer.

"Brook are you here?" Castiel looked around. Brooklyn pushed the pointer and was stunned when she was able to move it to yes.

"Uh Cas," the angel looked down as the pointer continued moving spelling out a word.

R-E-A-P-E-R

"A reaper's here. Brook is it after you?" Sam asked. Again the pointed shifted to yes.

Dean felt his heart pounding as he knew what a reaper meant. He couldn't let her die, there had to be a way to bring her soul back to her body.

The jerky movements of the pointer snapped him back as Castiel spelled out the word.

"A-Z-A-Z-E-L."

"Shit, Azazel's here too?"

Brooklyn pushed the pointer to yes. Finally she was able to reach out to her angel and hunter.

* * *

Sam was frantically flipping through John's journal, knowing he had seen something about reapers. The hunter continued scanning each entry until he found the entry titled reapers.

"Dean, look," Dean read up on reapers as Brooklyn peered over her shoulder.

"Reapers can take on any form they wish as they can alter human perception," Dean read aloud. Brooklyn stopped following along as she thought of something and darted out the room.

She reached Caleb's room and found him standing there against an empty bed. His hospital attire gone, replaced by a black short sleeved shirt that accentuated his upper body and dark denim jeans. His chestnut eyes were casting a softer more sympathetic expression as he watched her enter the room.

"Hello Brooklyn," he greeted her softly.

"Why didn't I figure it out sooner? Reapers can take on any form they want, even that of a man. How did you do it?"

"I can make humans see what I wish them to, in this case was of myself appearing to be a patient. It was the only way I could get you to talk to me."

"So you decided to do a Vulcan Mind Meld on me?"

"Well you weren't exactly receptive to my true form now where you?"

"Well you certainly can't blame me now can you?"

Caleb saw the accusatory stare knowing Brooklyn was growing angry with him.

"Brooklyn, Death is nothing to fear. Please, you must understand that your time has come for you to move on."

"NO! No I am not leaving my family!"

Brooklyn backed away from the reaper and retreated back to her room. There was no way she was going to cross over! She wasn't going to let her babies grow up without their mother or watch Cas and Dean attempt to pick up and move on without her. Her father was not going to lose his only daughter! She was going to find a way back.

"Okay so we know Azazel and a reaper are stalking Brook but Dad's journal doesn't say how to place a soul back in their body."

Brooklyn raced back in her room and honed in her emotions and channeled them to slam the door shut. At once everyone froze and Dean spoke up to break the silence.

"I think Brook's back."

* * *

**I know they finally made contact!!! Next update soon!!!**


	5. Break On Through To The Other Side

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again I want to thank everyone out there for all of the support!!!!

* * *

"Well of course I'm back Dean," Brooklyn shook her head.

Castiel and Brady were pouring over the few books that Markus had brought by hoping they could find a way to replace her soul. The thought of a reaper robbing Gabe and Rowan of their mother did not sit well with the angel. Her soul was lingering between life and death which left her vulnerable to the reaper that continued to stalk her.

"Cas, here look," Brady handed over the worn tome and pointed out a small but obscure passage. Castiel slowly read the few lines then looked over at Dean. The angel knew it was dangerous treading between the veil of the living and the dead but it can be done. Dean looked over the angel's shoulder sensing Castiel's apprehension.

"I'll go," Dean volunteered. Castiel shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the hunter.

"This isn't a simple stroll in the park, Dean. Crossing into the world of the dead is dangerous which is why I must do it."

"Nope, I'm not going to let you follow the Yellow Brick Road alone."

Castiel came within inches of the hunter's face. His powerful blue eyes locked with Dean's as he stood off the hunter.

"You don't get it, Dean. Azazel is out there and you have neither the power nor strength to take him head on. Rowan and Gabe cannot lose us both."

"Who said anything about us being the ones getting hurt? With the both of us there, Yellow Eyes won't stand a chance! Why are you being so damn stubborn on this Cas?"

Castiel lifted his hands up then let them fall back against the counter. He knew the hunter was not going to back down but neither was the angel.

"There's a bigger picture here."

"And what just might that be?" Dean crossed his arms and glared back at the angel.

"There is a lot more at stake than just Brooklyn's soul. In case you didn't notice Dean, Rowan and Gabe have been targeted by demons since Brooklyn was pregnant. Something larger is going on."

"This is why I'm going with you, Cas. You're not going to have all the fun kicking Azazel's ass."

Brooklyn groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Enough with the pissing contest you two!"

Rowan and Gabe starting growing agitated with the bickering between the two. Gabe pressed his lips tight before shouting at the top of his little lungs.

"Mommy says qwit fighting!"

Dean and Castiel froze mid sentence and turned their heads to the toddler. His cerulean orbs narrowed in frustration as Rowan watched her brother's face turn bright red.

"That's it Gabe, tell those two to zip it and get moving!" Brooklyn beamed at her son. Rowan looked up at her daddies and stuck her quivering bottom lip out as tears welled up in her jade orbs.

"Why you fighting?" Her voice cracked as she became emotional. Her little emerald eyes revealed how upsetting their aruging was to her.

Dean scooped her up and brushed back her hair.

"Daddy Cas doesn't want Daddy to get hurt but Daddy wants to help get Mommy back."

Rowan looked over at Castiel with sad dark eyes. The angel felt her tugging at his heartstrings knowing she could get her way with just one look. Slowly his steel resolve started to soften as he looked up to Dean. The hunter could see through the façade he was putting on and knew the angel would relent. All it took was a little persuasion of the Rowan kind.

"Alright you go. But stay with me and do not go astray," he barked in sharp tones.

"Yeah I got it Ahab," Dean bounced his daughter in his arms watching as her mouth cracked a smile. She was definitely a Winchester.

"Rowan you are way too much like your father," Sam sighed. Brooklyn nodded and second the sentiment.

"Dean you and I are gonna have a little talk when I get back," Brooklyn muttered.

* * *

Two cots were rolled in and placed in the corner of the room. Dean and Castiel got comfortable though Dean didn't let his anxiety show and kept a stoic face.

"Alright both of you close your eyes," Gabriel leaned back against the wall.

"What no getting touchy feel?" Dean snickered earning a glare from the archangel.

"Sorry," Dean settled back in against the pillow. He found his hand seeking out the angel's finding Castiel's own fingers linking his.

"I can't even begin to tell you how crazy you two are. Piercing the veil? So what happens when you two find my daughter? How do you plan on bringing her back?" Gabriel crossed his arms.

"With class and style," Dean winked. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him.

"You do realize you will be defenseless Dean. You will be nothing more than a walking talking piece of fog, defenseless against Azazel. You won't be able to fight back."

"Well how come Brooklyn was able to smash a glass and slam a door?" Sam added.

"That I do not know," Gabriel answered.

"Well you're her father and an archangel. Surely you must have some kind of idea."

"No, Braden I do not. Even we are not privy to all the secrets of the universe."

"Oh now you tell us," Dean bemoaned.

Gabriel shook his head and stood in front of the cots.

"Close your eyes and relax," Gabriel began chanting the ancient incantation to separate soul from body. The warmth and grip of the angel's hand brought comfort for the hunter as he prepared to face what lay ahead.

Brooklyn watched her father seeing the strain in his handsome features. She knew he was worried about the hunter and angel talking a walk on the wild side but still he went through with it.

Gabriel finished and leaned back against the wall.

"Alright so now what?" Sam asked.

"It's been done, Samuel."

"That's it?" Brady cocked his head at the archangel.

"Were you expecting something else? Perhaps a bright light and choir singing?" Gabriel snapped back.

"Yikes, sorry I asked grumpy."

* * *

Dean's eyes shot open as he sat up and looked over at Castiel.

"Well, nothing like shooting blanks. So what's Plan B?" He turned to the Messenger.

Gabriel didn't acknowledge the hunter and continued staring down at the him and angel. Dean turned towards Sam and Brady waving his hands and hollering at the pair.

"Brady…Sam! Hey Batman and Robin can you hear me?"

"They can't see or hear us Dean," Castiel stood behind him. Dean spun around seeing their bodies on the cots.

"I believe it is safe to say they have made it somewhere over the rainbow as they say?" Gabriel turned to Brady and Sam. His voice was softer with a bit humor around the edges.

Gabriel straightened up before continuing on, "I will have to bring them back of course which requires me to recite the incantation as before.

Dean and Castiel stared at one another unsure of what to say. The hunter lifted his hand seeing nothing different about his body or features save for the lightweight feeling he was experiencing.

They watched as Sam left the room and walked right though Dean. He laughed in amusement at the rush that followed. Getting an idea he thrusted a hand though Castiel's chest. The angel was clearly not amused.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Get out of me Dean," Castiel ordered.

"Dude you're such a prude."

"Are you two done acting like five year olds?" The quiet familiar voice echoed by the door.

Dean and Castiel turned their heads to see Brooklyn standing with her arms folded neatly across her chest. Her features were untouched and flawless like before the attack. Her lips trembled and broke into a shaky smile as she registered they were really standing there. Brooklyn crossed the room and spread her arms out eager to feel her hunter and angel again. Dean and Castiel formed a tight wall letting her crash into their waiting embrace.

The hunter and angel's arms created a protective circle around her as they stood frozen in place.

"Thanks for not giving up on me," she whispered.

"We weren't going to give up on you," Dean turned serious.

Castiel couldn't form the words to describe how he was feeling. Just having her back in his arms was enough.

"Rowan and Gabe wouldn't let us," the angel finally said.

"I know, they could sense me," she wiped away a tear.

"Yeah they're like two tiny Whoopi Goldbergs."

Brooklyn pulled back and stared at the angel and hunter. The reunion was over as now it was time to figure out how to get back.

"So how do I get back?"

"We're working on that," Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"So you two had my father exorcise you to the dark side and you don't know how to get me back!?"

"In a word, yes," Castiel felt guilty for getting her hopes up.

"Lovely, peachy," She flung her hands up in agitation and anger.

* * *

Brady and Sam had left to find a way to call back Brooklyn's soul leaving Gabriel alone with three unconscious bodies and two quiet toddlers. The Messenger had prepared the small bathroom as a panic room for Gabe and Rowan in case Azazel came back. His grandchildren were able to sense the demon even as his stalked them on the other side.

He prayed Dean and Castiel would find and keep Brooklyn safe until Sam and Brady returned.

* * *

"The reaper's still here," Brooklyn paced around the room.

"His name's Caleb and he's trying to convince me that it's my time to go."

"Well he's not getting you. He'll just have to find another soul to reap and meet his quota for the month," Dean came up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well I told him I wasn't abandoning my family. I am not going to let my babies grow up without their mother. I lost my mother and I'll be damned if they lose me."

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Well the damned part of course," Azazel stood in the doorway.

"How the Hell did you get back? I banished your sorry ass," Brooklyn's eyes glowed blue green to the astonishment of Dean and Castiel.

"Well darlin when you have friends in rather high or in this case rather low places, your little chants don't have much clout. Now I see you have your little angel and hunter perched on your shoulders."

Castiel and Dean pushed Brooklyn behind them. She turned to her babies and called out for them.

"Gabe! Rowan! Tell Grandpa Gabriel….." She was cut off as Azazel slammed them across the room. She struggled against the unseen hands pinning her against the wall.

"Now don't struggle darlin as it will only make it hurt. But then again I like it when you put up a fight," the demon hissed in her ear. The demon's breath brushed against her ear burning like sulfur against her skin.

Rowan sensed the violence and tugged on Gabriel's shirt. Her eyes filled with urgency as she jerked harder.

"Gwampa….Mommy in twoble…."

Immediately he gathered Rowan and Gabe whisking them inside the bathroom and closed the door. He looked around looking for any sign of the unseen drama that continued to unfold before his very eyes. Unable to see or sense anything, Gabriel closed his eyes and began to pray for help for his daughter and her hunter and angel. If he couldn't see them then perhaps someone else could.

* * *

**Okay update soon!!! Thank you everyone!!!**


	6. God Will Send His Angels

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, though I wish I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Azazel grinned with a sinister hint flashing in his eyes as the angel and hunters couldn't move.

"This turned out better than I thought," he got in Castiel's face. "Not only do I have Brooklyn but now I have Dean Winchester and the insipid angel Castiel as an added bonus."

"Don't go patting yourself on the back so soon," Dean spat with every ounce of venom he could gather.

"Oh but don't you remember the angel's warning? In this world you are defenseless."

Brooklyn stared at the demon as she turned her focus on the powerful hold over them. Castiel could sense what she was doing and joined in letting his mind train on the bonds that held them in place.

On the other side Gabriel remained deep in prayer as Sam and Brady kept watch over the twins. Sam reinforced the barriers as Brady did his best to keep Gabe and Rowan calm.

"Mommy in twoble," Gabe looked up at the hunter.

"How's Mommy in trouble?"

"Bad thing….very bad thing…."

Brady looked up at Sam. Sam sat down beside his nephew and took the tiny angel in his arms.

Rowan crawled up Brady's lap and clung precariously to his shirt.

"Daddy need help," she murmured.

In more ways than one, Brady thought to himself. On the other side of the door nothing could be heard save for the quiet continuous beeping of the machines.

"Do you think they know Azazel's out there?" Brady asked.

"There's no reason to doubt it. Brooklyn inherited Gabriel's powers and passed them on to Rowan and Gabe."

"I wish we could help them. Dean has no way to fight back and who know what Azazel has up his sleeves," Brady put the back of his head against the wall. Gabe slipped away from Sam's arms and waddled towards the door. He reached up trying to turn the knob but the gold plated handle was inches out of his reach. His face turned red and features scrunched in deep concentration as Gabe continued staring hard and knob.

Sam and Brady watched as the handle began to turn downward and the door clicked open. Gabe fell back on his bottom and watched as the hollow door slowly swung open.

"Mommy need help," he simply stated and glanced over at the hunters. Rowan released her death grip on Brady and walked towards her brother. She peered out the door and saw her parents and her Daddy Cas pinned against the wall with Azazel sneering at all three. Rowan gasped in horror and pointed with a tiny finger.

"Bwady….Uncle Sam….Mommy need help…" her eyes went wide and lips started pouting.

* * *

Brooklyn could hear her daughter calling Brady and Sam for help. She had sensed her little angel had opened the door and knew Castiel had felt it as well. Dean too heard his daughter and wished he could call out to her but found his lips refusing to move at will.

Rowan felt her tiny chest tense and hands ball up into tight shaky fists. She stumbled to where Azazel was standing and looked up with an angry stare.

"Weave my mommy awone!" She shouted at the demon. Azazel looked over and down seeing the mini Winchester standing tall and as angry as a three year old could be.

"Awwww now isn't that precious? You think you can take me on Rowan?"

Gabriel shot his head up seeing his granddaughter challenging an unseen presence. He knew it was Azazel or a similar demon even as he couldn't see it. He raced to her side and placed his hands on her arms. The second they touched Gabriel was blindsided with her second sight.

"I can see him too," he whispered to Rowan.

"Bad man," she pressed her tiny lips tightly together. The Messenger knew that Azazel was on the other side and his powers couldn't pierce the veil alone but maybe if….

Gabriel knelt down before Rowan feeling her anger flow through his vessel. Though she couldn't explain it, she could experience it. Just then Gabe tugged on Gabriel's shirt and the archangel gathered them both into his arms.

"Rowan, Gabe I need you to look at Mommy Daddy Dean and Daddy Cas and focus on them being free and pushing the bad man away from them alright?"

The archangel closed his eyes and started an incantation, one he hoped would work. As his lips silently moved, Rowan and Gabe stared hard at their parents just like their grandfather told them to.

On the other side Brooklyn felt her wrists begin to loosen. Azazel felt the intrusion ripping a hole in the veil and allowing the hunters and angel to break free. The demon snarled at the archangel's interference.

"YOU!"

Gabe and Rowan shielded their eyes by turning into Gabriel's chest. The Messenger unfurled his wings protectively around his grandchildren. His face remained hard as the bright green eyes turned stormy and turbulent in the demon's direction.

"Brook run!" Castiel shouted at her.

"No! I am not leaving you and Dean alone with Yellow Eyes."

Castiel gripped her shoulders tight and looked straight into her eyes.

"Brook, please go. Azazel wants you and I cannot let him rip you apart from us."

The deep cerulean depths silently pleaded with her to go. Brooklyn held her ground but quickly found herself beginning to waver under the pressure of those sharp angelic hues.

Castiel watched as Brooklyn fled out and down the hall leaving Azazel alone with the angel and hunter. Azazel spun around to find the copper haired hunter gone.

"This will be the last time that you interfere with me, angel," the demon charged the angel but Dean leapt in front of him blocking the raging demon.

Azazel picked up the hunter by the collar of his shirt, leveling him with the evil glare directed at him. But Dean wasn't afraid of the demon or whatever the son of a bitch had in store for him.

* * *

Brooklyn raced down the hall and sought out the small chapel hoping it would offer some protection. The doors were closed but that didn't deter her as she merely ran through them. The small sanctuary was lit by candles and the sunlight that streamed through the stained glass windows. Her eyes darted around to see a familiar looking form sitting at the front pew by the altar.

"Hello Brooklyn," Caleb greeted her softly. The reaper turned around to face the hunter. Brooklyn froze halfway down the aisle and peered at the reaper through the dim light. Caleb slowly rose, never taking his steady but sympathetic gaze off of the hunter. She couldn't move despite the screaming inside her mind to turn and run.

Caleb's movements were fluid and smooth. It was as if he wasn't even walking on smooth tile surface. His eyes were gentle and kind as a sad smile crept up on his face.

"Stay away from me," Brooklyn said in a cracking voice.

"You know I cannot," Caleb responded.

"I won't go, Caleb. I'm not leaving Rowan and Gabe without their mother. They will not grow up without me and you…..You can't make me go."

"You're right I cannot. But it would be less painful if you came with me."

Brooklyn shook her head and pursed her lips tightly together as her powers raced to the surface again. Caleb looked impressed as her eyes flashed green blue and the faint outline of wings slowly became visible.

"Brooklyn, you need to understand…."

"Understand what!? That you want to rip my family apart at the seams?! You want two innocent children to grow up without a mother!?"

"Brooklyn I have plucked many mothers from the arms of their loved ones."

"Well you're going to have to make an exception this time Caleb. My family is in danger! In case you didn't notice Azazel is here and now Dean and Cas are left to fight that demonic bastard."

"I am well aware of the situation," he said softly.

"My family needs me! My children need me!" The tears rolled down her eyes as she continued her impassioned pleas.

"Your family will move on and life will continue without you."

Brooklyn was taken aback by the reaper's words. He didn't care about her family or what would happen to them. Her sorrow quickly evolved into a fiery anger that she didn't hold back.

"I don't care!"

Caleb sighed knowing she wasn't going to give up without a fight. But then again neither was he.

"This is an honorable death, a warrior's death."

Brooklyn laughed bitterly at the insane notion.

"Right, there is no such thing as an honorable death in my line of work. But I don't care what you say because I'm not going!"

"If you remain here you will be unable to return to your body. Your soul will gradually relent to the pain and anguish from staying behind. You will become mad and even violent. Brooklyn, how do you think angry spirits are born? They can't move on or let go. If you choose that path, you turn into the thing you hunt. Do you really think Dean and Castiel would want to hunt you?"

"You leave them out of this!"

Caleb closed the distance between them and placed a hand on her shoulder. Brooklyn felt the cool touch of the reaper though the paper thin hospital top. She felt her lips tremble and the stinging tears pour continuously down her face.

"Brooklyn, it's time to put the pain behind you."

* * *

**Sorry about the super long delay but I had a brain lapse but now I have an idea of what I need to do!!! Thanks again for the patience!!**


	7. Showdowns

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys *sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn stood there with her back facing Caleb. She knew he wasn't lying, that he spoke nothing but the truth.

"Brooklyn," Caleb said gently while gripped her arm and turning her around.

"No, no Caleb."

She wiped her eyes then turned towards the doors. Her family needed her and she wasn't going to give in and waltz on over to the afterlife. Brooklyn reached for the doors and encircled her fingers around the brass handles. As she prepared to pull them open, the heavy oak doors were blasted open launching her backwards into the reaper.

Azazel materialized in the doorway then crossed the threshold. His host's features were contorted and twisted into a hate filled sneer. Brooklyn stood ready to take the demon on once again.

"I'll deal with you soon enough darlin. But right now my business is with the reaper behind you."

Caleb stood tall and rigid, unafraid of the demon as he had done battle against him and his kind.

"This is not your concern demon. It is her time to move on and I intend on guiding her over."

"Well now you're just going to have to find another soul to claim reaper because she's mine."

"Uh excuse me but you're both dead wrong. No one and I mean no one owns my soul. So you two need to take your little pissing contest somewhere else!"

Azazel glared back at the hunter, raised an arm then slashed it through the air catapulting the hunter across the chapel. Brooklyn slid along the slick wooden wall then crumpled on the floor in a heap. The energy from Azazel's attack stung and burned her soul temporarily paralyzing her. The demon encroached on her as Brooklyn struggled to crawl to her hands and knees. The demon fisted the front of her shirt raising her off the floor.

The hunter struggled and kicked against her tormentor as her fingers clawed frantically at his fingers and hands.

"Oh no darlin you're not going anywhere," he turned to Caleb and flashed a sinister grin at the reaper.

"Bye bye," Azazel waved and brushed his fingers in the air. Caleb felt the invisible fingers ripping him apart before finally exploding in a blinding flash of light. The chapel darkened once again leaving Brooklyn to face the demon alone.

* * *

Rowan tugged and jerked at Sam's shirt until he looked down at her.

"Mommy……" She started waddling away out of the room and down the hall.

"Rowan wait!" Sam charged after her as Gabe immediately tailed his sister. Brady dove for the toddler but he was just outside his reach and the hunter dropped to the floor empty handed and with a stinging sensation all over his stomach and legs.

Sam continued following the tiny blonde as he now had Gabe tight in his arms. He dodged doctors and nurses and visitors alike until he saw her freeze in the doorway of the chapel.

Rowan's mouth hung open as she saw her mommy being hurt by the demon Azazel. Sam reached her and wrapped a protective arm around her and her brother.

"Rowan, what do you see sweetie?"

"Mama…." She pointed at the corner where Brooklyn battled against Yellow Eyes. The mini Winchester felt her anger rising again and this time Sam saw the golden aura with his own eyes. Gabe too saw Brooklyn battling to live and felt his little stomach begin to curl and coil at his mother's distress.

"I am going to take so much pleasure in watching you suffer in Hell, bitch."

The twins struggled again Sam hollering and screaming at the demon. Brooklyn heard her little ones along with Sam's panicked tones and felt her own confidence and strength coursing back through her body. Azazel's victorious grin dropped into an angry sneer as the hunter's lips curled into a jubilant smile. Her eyes gently glowed as a deadly set of wings expanded from behind her.

Sam blinked and shook his head as he realized he was seeing his little niece and nephew's auras and they were burning bright like two raging wildfires. He kept his arms wrapped even tighter around their little bodies like his very life depended on it. The heat radiated off them both brushing over Sam's face and body. The doctors and nurses around them seemed to be unaware of what was going on and merely continued on with their routines.

"What the Hell is going on?" Azazel spat out.

"Did you forget my children inherited their grandfather's powers Azazel? The very sight of me in trouble only fuels their beings as their souls know what to do."

The demon screamed out in pain and released his death like grip on Brooklyn's throat feeling the powerful wall of angelic power rush him down the aisle and through the back wall of the chapel. Brooklyn looked straight at her babies seeing the serene expressions that had taken over their sweet faces.

"Mama," Gabe pointed in the chapel and looked up at Sam.

"Mom okay now Gabe?" Sam asked. The mini seraph nodded his head in contentment.

"Let's get back to Grandpa Gabriel," he hoisted both the kids in his arms then turned back towards the room but the twins started squirming and struggling against him.

"Go with him, I'll be okay," Brooklyn rushed up to her babies.

"Mama," Rowan's face was turning bright red but Gabe was there hugging his little sister.

The heartwarming sight of her son comforting her daughter brought a few tears to her eyes. Now she had to avoid Caleb until she was back and safely in her own skin.

* * *

Castiel and Dean scoured the hospital looking for Brooklyn. The pair couldn't sense her as Azazel had blocked her aura from them.

"Cas, what if Caleb finds her first?"

"We cannot let that happen Dean. Reapers can be persuasive when bringing souls over."

"Where did you read that?" Dean looked over with inquiring eyes.

"In your father's journal," the angel simply stated.

"Right," Dean muttered as they continued searching for their hunter.

It wouldn't take long until Caleb found them. The reaper was standing in the hallway with his hands shoved neatly in his pockets while in a casual stance. His eyes reflected an old being who had seen much in his timeless existence.

"Hello Dean, hello Caleb," he greeted the angel and hunter.

Dean brushed past Castiel and got in the reaper's face. Caleb remained calm and collective as Dean began his rant.

"I don't know who you think you are but you are not I repeat, not taking Brook! It's not her time to go. Her family needs her. Cas and I need her and we are not going to let some soul collector gank her away from us."

Caleb sadly shook his head at the hunter.

"Dean you must understand it is not your decision to make. Brooklyn's time is here and she will go willing or otherwise. You and Castiel will heal with time as your children will grow up and move on from the pain of losing their mother."

"No, you're not taking her," Castiel came within inches of the reaper's face.

"And who will stop me? You Castiel? There are things that even angels cannot manipulate or control with a whim of their mind or powers."

"Surely you can make an exception for her? Don't you know she is Gabriel's daughter?" Dean pleaded with the reaper.

"I am very well aware of that fact, Dean. I sent many of Gabriel's descendents to the other side, why is she so different?"

"It is not her fate to be taken so soon, reaper. The only reason why she is here is because of Azazel."

Dean looked over at Castiel wondering just what he meant by it wasn't her fate to be taken so soon. But there would be time for answers later.

"I am sorry but rules are rules, Castiel. Now if you excuse me I have a job to do," Caleb vanished in a rush of air.

"Damn it!" Dean shouted out.

"Dean we need to move now. You go back to the room and I will keep searching."

Dean nodded and raced back to Brooklyn's room. He could hear the monitors beeping in a steady and continuous manner making him sigh in relief. The hunter spotted Rowan in Gabriel's lap as Gabe was playing with the Ouija board. Rowan felt her father's presence immediately.

"Daddy," she squeaked excitedly.

"Yep I'm here Rowan, Daddy's back."

Dean noticed Sam and Brady were missing which made him hope they had found something. He looked down at Gabe and got an idea.

"Gabe," the little angel looked up.

"Daddy Dean," he smiled. Dean smiled warmly back at him.

"Yep it's me kiddo. Listen I need your help," he squatted down to the toddler's level, "Can you put that down and touch it like this?"

Dean watched as Gabe put the pointer down and allowed him to place his fingers on the device. Gabe tilted his head as if he were studying what Dean was showing him. But the little guy reached out and mimicked Dean's position.

"Good job, Gabe. Alright just let Daddy Dean do all the work okay?"

Gabe sat tight as Dean started moving the pointer. The sound of plastic scratching board caught Gabriel's attention which Dean had hoped for. With Rowan in his arms, the Messenger watched as Dean spelled out the word reaper.

"Dean, did the reaper go after Brooklyn?"

Dean pointed to yes. Gabriel nodded and waited for the next response. Dean then spelled out Brady and Sam's names.

"They found a lead and went back to the house where Markus is helping them."

What he spelled next panicked the archangel. Brooklyn missing.

"My daughter's missing?"

Dean spelled out Cas looking. Gabe sat there through the entire episode letting the point flow smoothly across the board. He was intrigued at the device and stared even harder as Dean continued communicating with the archangel.

* * *

Brooklyn wandered through the halls calling out her angel's name. She ran her hands up her arms as she suddenly felt chilled all over. It was then she realized she wasn't alone. The hunter spun around on her heels and nearly collided into Caleb.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere."

"You would rather stay here and slowly become mad and turn into an angry spirit?"

"I will find a way to return," she said with confidence.

Caleb was impressed by her determination and faith that she would be reunited with her family but he knew better. He had heard it before countless times but this time however, the reaper sensed something different in her voice.

"You honestly believe you will be returned to the world of the living?"

"You bet I do."

* * *

Brady and Sam drove furiously down the interstate with the items and scroll in hand. Markus had been away when Brooklyn was attacked but immediately searched for a spell when he learned of what was going on.

"I hope this works," Brady muttered. His hands had turned sheet white from gripping the wheel so tight. Sam noticed how agitated his friend was.

"Brady, we're gonna make it. Brooklyn's a tough soul and she won't let some reaper gank her."

"You're right Sam, I shouldn't be so down."

For the first time in a long time, Brady flashed a genuine smile at his friend.

* * *

**Sorry about the slow update but I finally got some inspiration!**


	8. Decision Time

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Sam and Brady zipped through the hospital's corridors hoping they weren't too late. Their legs ached and burned but neither one cared since a reaper and Azazel were hot on Brooklyn's scent.

Dean was still in the room when they burst in.

"Bout damn time you two decided to show up," he looked up at his brother and friend.

"Gabriel, we got everything needed. Markus said you need to do it," Sam passed the bag over to the archangel. Gabriel peered inside and nodded to himself before laying out the items. Gabe and Rowan tried to reach out for the items but Sam and Brady scooped the twins up before tiny fingers could touch delicate plants.

"Sorry kiddo," Sam told Gabe as he struggled in the hunter's arms. Rowan rested quietly in Brady's arms watching with intent green pools as Gabriel started the ritual.

* * *

Brooklyn had dodged the reaper for now as she made her way back to her room. She knew Azazel wasn't too far behind as the demon would pop up at any second. The familiar rows of doors greeted her eyes as she quickened her pace and saw the door to her room. As she started to turn, Caleb stepped out from the door.

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath.

"Brooklyn, it's time," he blocked her way.

"No, please….." she begged him.

"Brooklyn, you can stay here and become an angry spirit or move on with your soul finding peace. I wish for you to find peace."

"What part of no do you not understand Caleb?! I can't….I can't leave my babies or my angel or my hunter."

"Brooklyn I understand your pain but I do not determine when a soul is called for. You must know this."

Brooklyn shook her head and looked inside seeing her family gathered around her. She didn't know that it was what the reaper wanted her to see.

* * *

Gabriel continued chanting feeling the veil between the worlds begin to thin as he started calling his daughter's soul back to her body. Brooklyn felt her heart tug as she started to waver. Caleb could sense the uncertainty now growing inside her.

"Brooklyn….." he offered his hand to her. Brooklyn stared at it contemplating her choice. Did she really want to see her family suffer and her soul turn angry or would it best for her to go on and see those she lost.

Slowly Brooklyn started to reach out for Caleb but a sharp pain pulled her back as she doubled over in pain.

"No! She cannot be claimed!" Caleb shouted out. Gabriel only chanted harder with determination growing in his voice. Brooklyn felt the pull within her body with the last thing she saw was Caleb watching her go back to her body. It felt like a violent push, like she was falling through an endless abyss until she landed hard back inside her body.

Brooklyn's eyes shot wide open and she started choking on the breathing tube. Sam bolted upward and hollered for the doctors and nurses. Staff rushed in and fought to keep her calm as she struggled to pull the tube out herself. One nurse injected a sedative into her IV calming the now wide awake hunter. Within a few minutes Brooklyn was awake but calmer now as she felt the tube come sliding out of her throat clearing her airways. Her throat was raw and it hurt to breathe as the tube had been lodged in her throat for such a long time. Gabe and Rowan heard their mother awaken and started hollering and reaching for her.

Sam and Brady brought them over after the doctors had allowed them to do so. Gabriel had taken his daughter's side seeing she was awake.

"Mama," Gabe smacked her hand lightly. Brooklyn forced a weak smile at her tiny angel as Rowan had decided to lie down between her legs.

"My…babies…" she tried to say through a raw harsh voice. Gabriel shushed her before she could say anymore.

"Rest my daughter," he whispered before turning back to Dean and Castiel as they were still trapped in the other side.

Dean smiled seeing Brooklyn was going to be okay. The twins were resting comfortably on each side.

"Thanks Gabe," Dean whispered to the archangel.

* * *

Castiel gave up on searching for the reaper until Caleb found him.

"Hello Castiel," the reaper greeted him.

"Where's Brooklyn?"

"The archangel found a way to unite her soul and body. She rests now in her room."

Castiel stared at the reaper seeing the sadness in his eyes knowing he was speaking the truth. The reaper watched as he vanished with only the echo of his trench coat to serve as proof he was ever there.

Gabriel began to recite the return spell as Castiel returned to the room. Dean looked over seeing the angel standing by his side watching Rowan and Gabe sleep soundly with Brooklyn.

"They are so serene Dean."

"Yep I would say they are more than happy."

The angel and hunter felt their souls being pulled towards their bodies as the last words left Gabriel's lips.

The angel and hunter woke up and looked around seeing they were back on the other side of the rainbow once again. Castiel smiled over at Dean as both knew their mission had been a success.

"We did it Dean," he beamed even wider.

"We sure did Cas, we sure did," Dean reached out grabbing the angel's hand and squeezing it tightly.

* * *

A few hours later Doctor Ross and Doctor Benton returned to check up on their patient. Both were astonished at the sudden turnaround she had gone through.

"Honestly I don't know how to explain this, I mean 24 hours ago we were bracing for the worst but now we're looking at a full recovery. But I'm not one to question good fortune and miracles I suppose," Doctor Ross noted.

"Well when can she go home?" Dean asked.

"Well we would like to keep her for the rest of the week to run tests and for observations of course but if all looks good and no relapses occur we'll send her home," Doctor Benton chimed in.

Gabe and Rowan continued dozing on the bed and sight touched the doctors' hearts. For the men it was always a great reminder of why they went into the profession.

"And yes the little ones can stay here as well. But we will keep the heart monitor on until she is discharged as a precaution."

Dean nodded just thankful Brooklyn was going to be going home soon. Castiel was seated next to her running his fingers along her face and through her hair. The angel watched as his son was now at ease knowing their mother was back with them. Castiel reached out ruffling the unruly dark hair before resting his hand over Brooklyn's heart.

"We've all missed you," he whispered in her ear.

The angel looked over at Dean and motioned for him to come and sit down. Dean pulled up a chair touched Brooklyn's face. The gentle pressure caused her to stir and look around. Her throat was still raw as she winced when she swallowed. Sam grabbed a cup of water as Brady looked on. His best friend was going to be alright.

* * *

Brooklyn was now awake as Dean and Castiel each held one of the twins. Gabe was firmly focused on sucking his thumb but never allowing his eyes to go astray from Brooklyn. Rowan was fingering several strands of Brooklyn's hair as the hunter smiled up at her daughter.

"How are you feeling Brook?" Brooklyn looked up at Sam and blinked.

"Do you want the honest answer or the sugar coated answer?"

Sam shrugged, "Surprise me."

"Like my soul was ripped from the other side and thrusted violently back into my injured body."

Sam nodded and handed the cup over to Brooklyn as she was able to drink water without choking or coughing. The hunter smiled in gratitude as she took a longer more refreshing drink. The water cooled and soothed her burning throat as she leaned back against the pillow and closed her eyes.

* * *

At the end of the week Brooklyn was seated in the wheelchair anxious to get home. Brady and Sam had gone ahead with the twins to meet up with Markus. Dean and Castiel gathered their belongings and took one last look at the room they had called home. Neither one were going to miss it.

The sun shined brightly in her eyes as Dean rolled her out to the Impala. It never felt so good as it did now. The angel and hunter noticed the wide smile on her face as they helped her in the car. All three sat up front with Brooklyn in between the two most important men in her life. She slid each hand into Dean and Castiel's as the Impala roared off towards home.

* * *

**Next update soon!!!!**


	9. A Family Is Whole

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Sam hurried and finished cleaning the kitchen as Brady got the living room all ready. Markus sat with the twins watching the hunters scurry around.

"You need any help Sam?" Markus hollered.

"Nope, you just sit tight," Sam peered from around the corner, "Brady and I have it all under control."

Markus shrugged and continued playing with Rowan and Gabe. The immortal smiled seeing the twins at such peace. Gabe looked so much like Castiel with those striking blue eyes and tousled dark hair. Rowan was a spitting image of Dean with those soulful emerald orbs and freckles that dotted the bridge of her nose. She was even starting to sound and act like him too which made Markus wonder if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Okay they're on the way home," Brady snapped his phone shut and finished up.

Rowan looked up at Brady and pulled on his pant leg.

"Bwady…." She tugged harder. Brady leaned over and gathered her up.

"What's wrong shining star?"

Rowan kissed him partly on the mouth and lips and smiled at the hunter.

"You're welcome, kiddo," he knew what she was trying to tell him. He and Sam had helped in saving Brooklyn and they wouldn't lose their mother so early in life. Rowan turned and pointed at something on the table, her book.

Markus handed it to him and Brady eased his frame along with Rowan's in the chair. Brady opened the thin hard book and started reading _Where the Wild Things Are_ to his little niece. Sam entered with a towel slung over his shoulder and paused watching as Rowan had begun to doze off against Brady's chest.

"Is everything ready Sam?" Markus asked from the floor.

"Yep, all we're missing are two hunters and an angel."

Gabe looked over at his sister seeing she was fast asleep as Brady was starting to go that way as well. The copy of _Where the Wild Things Are_ slipped to the floor and landed between Brady's feet.

"Wowan sleeping….." He pointed over to his sister. Markus smiled then looked down at the little angel.

"Yep she sure is," Markus wrapped his large arms around the son of Castiel and kissed the top of his head.

Sam knelt down and ruffled the wild dark tresses.

"Hey Gabe, Mom Daddy and Daddy Dean will be home soon," the little blue eyes lit up until they were a bright sapphire hue. Gabe's mouth dropped open and his eyes went as wide as saucers.

"I missed Mama…." He told the hunter.

"I know kiddo, we all did. But your daddies and Grandpa Gabriel brought her back."

"Did someone mention my name?" The archangel appeared behind Sam.

"Well we were telling Gabe about how you Dean and Cas got Brook back."

A slight pink tinge brightened the archangel's face indicating he was acting more and more human all the time.

"It's true Gabe, you did do the spell."

The Messenger stayed quiet and grinned a little. Gabe giggled at the sudden coyness of the archangel.

"Gwampa wed…."

"Doesn't he look so cute?" Markus teased which only encouraged the little seraph to giggle harder which in turn caused the archangel's face to change to an ever deeper shade of red.

Just then the roar of the Impala greeted all of their ears. Rowan woke up and started jumping up and down on Brady's lap. Her foot slipped and pressed down in a very uncomfortable place which woke Brady up rather quickly.

"Rowan…." He gritted his teeth and lifted her down to the floor. She darted off towards the door with Gabe following close behind.

* * *

Castiel kept an arm around Brooklyn's waist while Dean came around to the other side and slipped an arm around the other side.

"Guys, I'm not an invalid," Brooklyn protested.

"No, you are recovering from a vicious attack by Azazel and Cas and I are ensuring you don't hurt yourself again," Dean quipped.

"No, you two are being overbearing mother hens," Brooklyn sighed.

Rowan and Gabe were standing but now Sam Markus and Brady were there as the door opened up.

"Mama!" Rowan stretched her arms out but Dean took her instead.

"Mom's still a bit sore baby," he kissed her cheek. Rowan continued reaching out for her until Brooklyn kissed her little cheek and held her little hands.

"Oh I missed you my little shining star," Rowan pecked her mother's lips and Dean pulled her back. Sam had Gabe waiting in his arms.

"There's my little warrior," Gabe touched her face with his tiny hands and studied the bruises that were finally starting to heal.

"Mama hurt," his little fingers brushed over the bruises and scrapes.

"Yeah Mom's still hurt but she's going to get better," Castiel said in an encouraging tone.

"Weally?"

"Well of course she is little guy," Brady smiled down at his little nephew.

Castiel took his son from Sam and allowed Brady to help her towards the living room.

Gabriel stood and took his daughter in his gentle arms.

"Welcome home my daughter," he kissed her forehead. Brooklyn tightened her arms around her father realizing how much she missed him and everyone else she loved. The archangel looked down seeing the hunter's eyes brimming with tears.

"Brooklyn what's the matter?" He pushed her back slightly.

"I almost did it…..I almost went with Caleb," her voice was a low whisper.

"But you didn't my daughter," he counteracted.

"I know but he was right about something: If I had stayed I would've….."

"There will no talk of such things. Not now and not ever," Gabriel held his daughter letting his love for her speak for him. Brooklyn could feel the divine warmth flowing through her body and soothe her soul.

Castiel and Dean entered with the kids in tow.

"Mama," Rowan pouted slightly.

Dean smiled and saw how much she looked like him right then and there. He took her little hand and rubbed it with his thumb before walking over.

"Well hello Rowan," Gabriel took his granddaughter and held her high watching her start to giggle and grin revealing several new teeth.

Dean came up behind Brooklyn and secured his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek and watched as Gabriel continued playing with Rowan. Gabe put a little hand on Brooklyn's arm hoping to get her attention.

"Mama," he stuck his arms out hoping she would hold him.

"Gabe, Mom's not strong enough yet," Castiel noticed his face fall but Brooklyn encircled her arms around her angel and son hoping it would suffice. Gabe buried his face in her neck and locked his arms around her neck. He tried to get his legs around her but Castiel held fast in his grip on the little one.

"No Gabe," Castiel whispered in his son's ear.

"No," Gabe kept his arms firmly around her neck, "Mama no go."

"But I'm not going anywhere sweetie. I'm staying right here. I promise," she swore to him.

Gabe wasn't fully convinced but he released his hold on her and let Castiel take him back. Brooklyn leaned in touching his little face then kissed him on the cheek.

"Wove you…." He said in a tiny voice.

"I love you too Gabe," she sighed. Gabe ran a finger over her nose then lips before resting his hand against Castiel's trench coat.

Gabe yawned and rested against the angel as Rowan was starting to get sleepy as well.

"I shall put her down," Gabriel sat down on the couch with her dozing off in his lap.

"He sure does love them," Dean observed.

"Yes, Gabriel would do anything for Rowan and Gabe," Markus appeared with Brady and Sam.

"At least they'll have their grandfather in their life," Sam said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Dean knew Sam missed their parents and wished he had the chance to meet their grandparents. But the younger brother didn't feel any resentment towards Dean for doing so. In fact Sam was thrilled Gabe and Rowan would have so many loved ones around them as it made him feel complete in a few ways. And the twins loved him; they called him Uncow Sammy with such love and fondness for him that the name had grown on him.

"Well I don't know about you guys but we have a dinner to prepare," Brady announced.

Brooklyn had a feeling they would plan something for her and finally allowed them to fuss over her while the twins and the meal was taken care of. Sam sat down beside her and noticed how much better and healthier she was looking.

"Brook, I wanted to say thanks. You forgave me for the problem with Ruby and allowed me in to the family with open arms. You don't know how much that means to me."

Brooklyn took his hands in hers and smiled warmly at the hunter.

"Sam, I know you have a big heart and soul and Ruby used you. It's happened to all of us. Even Cas has been tricked a time or two. My father and Chayyiel already forgave you and honestly I don't think they were even mad to start with."

Sam smiled and carefully hugged the hunter.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Sam, you're family, always have been always will be," she said.

"Uncow Sammy," Rowan was crawling up his legs. Sam couldn't but help to smile at the little one as she sat comfortably in his lap.

"Hey Rowan," he hugged her tightly. "How's my favorite niece?"

"Hungwy…." She pointed at her stomach.

"Well we're gonna have to do something about that aren't we?" He tickled Rowan eliciting a few squeals and laughs from her. Brooklyn sat there watching Sam and Rowan bond. She could see his soul finally healing the last few wounds that were left on his heart. All it took was the laughter and love of two certain twins.

Castiel came in with Gabe in his arms. The little angel saw the hunter on the couch and twisted around to face her.

"It's okay Cas, I'm sitting down," Castiel carefully placed Gabe on her lap and watched as the little guy rested his head and body against hers.

"You don't know how wonderful it is to be home," she looked up at her angel then over at Sam as he now had Rowan on the floor blowing on her little belly and by the expression on her face she was clearly reveling in the attention.

"I think I do Brook," the angel sat down beside her.

* * *

Dean was helping Brady in the kitchen as Markus was setting the table. The hunters had grown closer in the three years since Rowan and Gabe had been born.

"So do you and Brook want another one?"

"Wait what? No, I think one is plenty," Dean grinned as he chopped up the vegetables.

"Sure, you say that now but after Rowan and Gabe get older you may be thinking otherwise," Brady teased.

"Oh no, one round of dirty diapers and spit up was enough for me and Cas."

Brady chuckled as he pulled out the chicken from the oven. Dean spied the plump pieces of poultry resting on a tempting bed of wild rice.

"Damn Brady you are definitely one helluva cook," Dean inhaled the vibrant scent of rice and parsley as Brady headed out to the dining room. He had chicken tenders baking for the twins along with French fries to suit. And for dessert an ice cream cake was waiting in the freezer.

Brady called everyone in and the group filed in around the table. Brooklyn was seated between Castiel and Dean and the twins were over by Sam. As they got ready to sit down there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Markus got up and suppressed a small smile.

Brooklyn looked up to see Ellen and Bobby standing in the doorway. The older hunters beamed at Brooklyn as they each took her in their embrace.

"Thank god you're okay," Ellen said.

"Welcome back," Bobby smiled at the hunter.

Rowan and Gabe were bouncing in their seats as they saw Ellen and Bobby.

"Aunt Ewellen…..Uncow Bobby….." Gabe and Rowan continued bouncing around until the hunters had them in their arms.

"You know we can't stay away too long from you two," Ellen told the twins. Bobby bounced Gabe on his knee as it was something the little angel loved.

"Alright if everyone's ready….." Brady brought in the last side dish.

The twins behaved as they remained seated with the hunters. Brooklyn knew her little ones loved Ellen and Bobby like family and for them seeing the pair was like Christmas. Dean ate heartily as Brady's cooking had that effect on him. Castiel watched as Brooklyn's appetite had started to return albeit slowly.

"This is so much better than hospital food," she took a heaping spoonful of rice in her mouth.

Rowan and Gabe wore more ice cream cake than getting it in their mouths. But Bobby and Ellen merely wiped their faces and helped them finish up watching as they took the spoons and continued to dive in to the blend of angel food cake and ice cream.

Brooklyn relaxed in her seat taking Dean and Castiel's hands in her own. Dean could see his daughter was getting his appetite while Gabe tried to be a bit more refined in his dining habits. She had her family back and that was all that mattered.

Bobby and Ellen were going to stay in town for a few days and promised to be back the next day. The kids pouted but when they heard the news Ellen and Bobby would be back they brightened back up.

"They love you two so much," Brooklyn said as the hunters headed out.

"Well, it's been hard since I lost Jo but seeing these two and how happy you all are together it helps my heart heal that much more," Ellen wiped away a few tears.

"No cwy Aunt Ewellen…." Rowan kissed her cheek.

"Thanks baby," she couldn't but help to smile back at the little girl. Rowan was so much like Dean.

"So you're gonna take them to the P-A-R-K tomorrow?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah," Bobby winked at Gabe. The little angel smiled back.

* * *

Later that night Brooklyn was resting comfortably with her angel and hunter nestled on each side. Her hair covering the large area where they had to remove a part of her skull. Castiel knew she was upset about it despite her saying it was only hair and it would grow back. He waited until she was asleep and placed his hand over the shorn area. The angel watched as the hair grew out until it matched the length of her coppery tresses. He smiled to himself before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**Sorry about the late update but I hope that everyone likes this chapter!**


End file.
